A great number of solutions are known for the fastening of cassettes for bristle bunches arranged around the periphery of a bristle roller, which in turn is rotatably mounted on a sweeping machine or the like. Swedish patent publication SE-B-421 331 describes a bristle roller which provides elongated cassettes in which bunches of bristles are arranged in openings along the length of each cassette. Each cassette is accommodated in grooves extending along the length of the bristle roller and is constituted by two facing U-shaped sheet profiles, which provide facing openings in which bristle bunches are arranged with radially projecting bristles. The sheet profile in the cassette by its weight constitutes a disadvantage as the cassette is exposed to large mass forces with rotation of the bristle roller.
Another embodiment of a bristle roller is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,319. A cassette similar to the one which is described in the patent publication SE-B-421 331 is arranged between brackets which in turn are attached to an elongated roller. The brackets provide grooves for sliding bars, which in turn provide sliding grooves in which the cassettes are accommodated. The sheet profiles in the cassette also are disadvantageous as their weight makes them awkward and give rise to run desirable mass forces with rotation of the bristle roller. The present invention i.a. constitutes an improvement of the device according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,319 and is described below.